An Unbelievable Encounter
by Nataliya118
Summary: Percy really wants a normal day. No chance of that! He just went to buy a car, and a monster materializes. When a billboard is thrown at him, who else but Elsa to help him defeat it?


**Just a short story on what might happen if Percy and Elsa meet. I own nothing, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and the makers of Frozen.**

* * *

 **P** ercy thought his day had been going great until the tentacle monster showed up. His mother had made blue chocolate chip cookies that morning (delicious!). He had had a great tutoring session for his summer courses with Annabeth – they had not ended up getting any real work done as they were busy watching movies and eating popcorn instead (and maybe, like five burgers too) – and he had just been to the car dealership to buy himself a new car…that he would undoubtedly wreck within two weeks of owning it. Still, it would be nice to drive a car that's his own instead of cruising around in Paul's old Lexus with the hoof prints on the hood.

He had just left the car dealership when he heard a loud thumping sound and a crash, followed by screams, frantic yells to run, and the unmistakable melody of sirens. He turned around – and there it was. A giant monster with tentacles for arms, rampaging through the city like a knock-off Godzilla. Percy sighed. He really hated fighting on his days off, but with no other hero in sight, it looked like it was up to him to save the world. Again.

"Where do these things keep coming from? Seriously. I doubt that thing is even Greek," he grumbled as he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pen – ah, that wonderfully ordinary-looking ballpoint pen that had seen him through so many fights. He uncapped it, and Riptide emerged in its full glory. To anyone else who couldn't see through the Mist, the bronze sword might have looked like a giant baguette. At any rate, the people fleeing for their lives moved further away from him.

"Rarr!" Godzilla-wannabe ripped another chunk off a nearby building and threw it onto the street. It was about eight feet tall (nothing, really, compared to other giants), and it was advancing really slowly, although still creating much destruction at its wake. Percy ran forward (again with the impulsiveness!) and yelled, "Hey, Tentacle Arms! I've got a new target for you!" He waved his arms madly to get its attention, which did not take long. Soon the monster was looking for something to throw at Percy (which did not bode well for him). It spied a billboard featuring _Frozen on Ice!_ and hurled it at him. Percy dove to the left immediately. "Nice," he approved. "I'm beginning to get a little sick of 'Frozen Fever'." The lights on the billboard flickered out, and Elsa's face went dark. The monster must've had an even shorter attention span than a squirrel, because it moved on to new targets immediately with Percy out of sight. Percy dusted himself off and got ready to run into action again.

"Excuse me." Percy felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned and saw a young woman with white-blond hair done in a side braid and ice-blue eyes. She was in a t-shirt that read _Winter Rules!_ , ripped-jeans and sneakers with snowflake patterns. "Where am I? What is going on? And…what am I wearing?"

Now, Percy was not unfamiliar with strange people popping out from nowhere and asking random questions, but that face…it was like he had seen it a thousand times before…

"Before I answer, can I ask where you came from?" Percy inquired. The woman pointed at the billboard. Percy gaped at her. "No way. You're Elsa?"

She started. "How did you know?"

Percy ran his hand through his hair frustratedly. "Just my luck. Will you get mad if I don't call you Your Majesty? Or you don't really care?"

She lifted her shoulders daintily. "I suppose it doesn't really matter. What I would really like to know is how I'm sitting at my desk one minute writing a letter, and the next moment…I'm here. In these clothes. In a world with a giant rampaging monster."

Percy snorted. "Yeah, the real world kind of sucks." He took in a deep breath. "Okay, I'll give you a crash course. This is New York, which is in America, which is a country you've probably never even heard of. I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson. We're way into the future, which is why everything looks so weird, including your clothes. If I don't stop this big monster, we're all going to die. Got it?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows in an 'I'm not amused' expression. "I think I mostly understand the current situation."

"I know you've got some cool ice powers, and I would really appreciate your help in taking down this giant tentacle dude."

"Okay. It's not as if I have anything else to do," she sighed, though her eyes sparkled with excitement. Performing her royal duties all the time was so _boring_.

"Oh, and one more thing," Percy said, shifting and looking visibly uncomfortable. "You're not gonna sing, are you?"

"What?" Elsa looked quite surprised but mostly affronted. Percy continued uneasily.

"You know. That song _Let It Go_. Because I've only just gotten it out of my head. That song was everywhere."

Elsa frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean, but I, in no way, feel motivated or inspired to sing right now."

"Good," Percy said, relieved.

* * *

It was really lucky for the two new acquaintances that while they were engaged in that long conversation, the monster with tentacles for arms had decided it was quite winded from stomping on people's property and had taken a break. It had sat down on the curb, but as soon as our two unlikely heroes made their way cautiously through the rubble towards it, it seemed to think it had rested enough and lumbered off to look for new ways to terrorize the good people of Manhattan.

"Ok," Percy said. "Here's the plan. There is no plan. I don't normally have one anyway, but when I do, they're simplistic in nature and work miraculously all the time. **(seriously tho)** I know you're not used to this sort of thing, so just take my lead." Elsa nodded. Percy turned to the monster. "Octopus dude! Yeah, it's me again! I'm back, and I've brought a friend! It's the badass ice queen from _Frozen_!" The monster growled, grabbed a huge water pipe and waved it rather menacingly.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Are you sure you can take on this behemoth?"

Percy got into his battle stance. "Don't worry about it. I've done this a thousand times before." Percy ran at his legs, slashing and cutting. The monster did its best to stop Percy from completely destroying its lower legs with its long tentacles, but he moved to fast for the tentacles to wrap themselves around him and crush him. It howled in frustration and struck the buildings so that broken pieces fell on the street and narrowly missed Percy.

Percy grit his teeth. "Elsa!" he yelled. "Shoot some ice at his arms!"

Elsa raised her hands with a look of determination on her face. Jets of ice wrapped around the tentacles, preventing them from doing any further damage. A fleeing pedestrian yelled, "That's so freaky! And in the middle of July, too!"

Percy spied a nearby water pump and channeled his energy, shaping the water into chains with his will and further immobilizing the monster, causing it to fall to its knees. Percy slashed at its neck, and it crumbled into dust that was quickly scattered by the wind. **(I guess it was Greek then?)**

"Whoo!" Percy yelled. "That was awesome!" He held out his fist to Elsa, who stared at the peculiar gesture. "Oh, I guess you wouldn't know what a fist bump is. Here, use your fist to bump mine." "Ok," she said hesitantly. She formed a fist with her hand and whacked it against Percy's. "Ow! That was too hard!" Elsa looked a little sheepish. "Sorry."

"Anyway, that was some next level stuff!" Percy whistled. "I mean, I know I can freeze water, but shooting ice? I wish I could do that. Other people get all the cool powers, like turning into animals," he complained.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. I thought your powers were quite impressive as well, and I saw that you could control water. Have you always been able to do that?" "Yeah, I guess. My dad is Poseidon," Percy answered. Elsa nodded. "God of the sea," she said knowledgeably.

They continued walking down the ruined street. "Would you like to go eat a burger? I always do that after a fight. It's a tradition of mine," Percy offered. "What is that?" Elsa asked, curious. "Oh man. You have to try one before you go back. It's the best American food ever!" **(idk, I'm not American)**

And so they went to Percy's favorite restaurant that served the best burgers. Elsa enjoyed hers so much that she ate all three, complete with fries, and got another one to go to bring home to Anna.


End file.
